Alien
by PowerRangersManic
Summary: Antonio has a secret that could put his life and the other rangers life in danger. New threats await the rangers. Will they defeat the threats and over come the events that a wait them, or will it end in pain. This is re-write and is going to be finished.
1. Chapter 1

Alien

3000 years ago there was a young boy, only 5. His parents were murdered right in front of him. The creatures had teeth as sharp as blades and nails as stong as iron. There plated armor and super natural strength made them so strong that they destoryed the entire planet. These monsters were called Noth eaters. This planet was called Glasgol. The young boy was the prince. He has the powers of the elements and Skills of a slayer. His destiny was to die, but some one saved him. The man who saved him was called John Garcia. He was traveling through space and found the burning Planet he landed to see if there was any survivors, there was one. The young Boy. John lied and said that the young boy was his son; Antonio Garcia. He raised the young Antonio Garcia and soon Antonio met Jayden Shiba.

They became good friends until John found out Jayden was meant to be the next Red ranger. John moved Antonio away from Jayden. Antonio was mad and accidently made a huge earth quake. That's when John found out about his powers and made him a science experiment. John earned loads until Antonio turned 10; he got a handle of his powers, and he broke free. Than burned all data of this experiment, so no one would find out.

At 15 he had mastered all his powers and learnt that he had a lot more. He new he was strange and didnt belong on this planet. Thats why he made the Gold ranger morpher. He returned to the samurai's and became a ranger.

At 19 Every was going great.

-.-.-.-

"Antonio?" Jayden whispered with sleep in his voice. Antonio rolled over and put his head on Jaydens chest.

"Yeah?" Antonio replied, Jayden smiled and wrapped his arms around Antonio

"Just making sure your still here" Jayden signed

"I'll never leave you" Antonio smiled and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Antonio woke up. Jayden was gone. No surprise there, he was always gone in the morning. Antonio walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The others were already awake. They had gotten used to Antonio always being in the Shiba house. Every since Antonio and Jayden got together, Antonio spent most of his time with Jayden. The only time they were separate was when Jayden trained, or when Antonio went fishing.

Antonio signed and put his head on the table. He had the worst head ache going. Every since he got this new power he has had none stop head aches. This new power was strange he would feel random feeling through out the whole day. It was annoying and driving him nuts.

"You ok?" Mike asked

"Yeah" Antonio said getting up and heading out side. He saw Jayden training and smiled. "Morning baby"

"Morning" Jayden mumbled, which caused Antonio to frown. some days Jayden was so absorbed in training he didnt notice Antonio was around, thats become more and more frequent. Antonio signed and went to go back in.

"Where you going?" Jayden asked

"Out" Antonio snapped and walked towards the front door. Jayden noticed the sudden mood change and went after Antonio.

"Wait" Jayden said grabbing Antonio's arm. As soon as he did Antonio had an emotional over load Guilt...

Love...

Confusion...

Fear...

Sadness...

Anger...

Antonio grabbed his head and fell to his knees. Jayden sat next to Antonio pulling him into a hug.

"Whats wrong Toni?" Jayden asked

"I'm so confused" Antonio admitted "I just cant take it"

"Cant take what?"

"Emotions... there not mine, when ever i touch someone or when ever i'm in the same room as them, i get all these different emotions that aint mine." Antonio admitted

"Come with me" Jayden said and pulled them both of the floor. He led Antonio towards Ji. After explaining what happened Ji signed and sat in front of the two. Jayden was sat on the edge, Antonio was laying on the sofa with his head in Jaydens lap. Jayden started playing with Antonios hair.

"Well... it sounds like Empathy"

"Empathy?" Jayden questioned

"Yes, it is a super natural power from a planet called Glasgol. Empathy is a power where you can channel other peoples emotions or powers into your own and us it against anyone you want, But you have to be a certain amount of space between you. You cant be to far away."

"Glasgol?"

"Glasgol was a planet full of super natural beings. They had multi- powers. They looked like normal humans. My father travelled to space and found this planet burning when I was 5." Antonio said standing up to face the others who looked confused "He landed on the planet and found me, i was the prince, my parents got murdered by the invader, so did every one else. I was to young to use my powers so i had to run away. I ran so far i passed out. The next thing i know i'm in a rocket travelling to Earth. My father John Garcia named me and told every one i was his son, that i was born from a pilot that died of a heart attack. He was on the rocket for 6 years so it was a good lie." Antonio took a deep breathe

"We lived here where i meet you two, we became good friends, my father found out about Jayden and the samurai stuff. He moved us away, i was so angry and caused an earth quake. Thats when John found out about my powers. He made me a science Experiment. I was there until i was 10, i broke free and set the place of fire, destorying all the records of me ever being there."

"I heard about that fire, no-one knew what they were working on. Every one was to scared to say anything. This made people more interested, they tried to figure it out but gave up 3 years later after nothing came up." Jayden said

"Yeah, after that i trained and Found out how to use my powers, i lived happily until now. This damn empathy power is driving me nuts i cant control it" Antonio signed in anger.

"We'll help you fix this" Jii said and walked out to read up on the planet a bit more. Antonio looked at Jayden, and sat beside him.

"You ok?" Antonio asked

"Yeah... Just shocked" Jayden admitted, Than looked at Antonio in the eye. "Follow me, i want a private conversation"

"Ok" Antonio grabbed Jaydens hand and tele-ported them to Jaydens room. Jayden stumbled a bit

"Wow" he commented "That was weird" Antonio grinned and jumped onto the bed.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Antonio asked, Jayden didnt answer just crawled onto the bed and straddled Antonio. He crashed there lips together, while grinding there members. Antonio mouned in pleasure while Jayden started to pull of Antonio shirt.

**Hi Manicers. I am finally finishing this story. Woop Woop! I will post it on this account. Thanks for being patient, i know it's been so long since i updated. I just didn't know where this story was going, but here it is :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Alien

Antonio slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He rolled over and to his suprise Jayden was still there.

"Jayden?" Antonio questioned

"Yeah?" Jayden replied turning his head towards Antonio. Antonio smiled and pecked Jaydens lips.

"Your here"

"Yeah, i thought about us and i always leave when your sleeping, i didnt want to do that today." Jayden smiled "But we are late for training"

"Jayden Shiba!" Antonio fake scowled.

"Come on!" jayden pulled antonio out of bed and towards the shower

***1 hour later***

Antonio and Jayden walked down the stairs fully showered, and clothed. Antonio grabbed Jaydens hand and tele-ported into the training room. The others looked in shock. As Jayden tried to find his balance.

"What the he-" before kevin could finish his sentence the alarm sounded. The 6 rangers ran to Ji.

"There's a nighlok at the park" Ji told them. The 6 rangers morphered and ran towards there destination. The nighlok had razer sharp teeth and looked like a cross between a unicorn and evil monkey.

"Who are you?" Antonio asked

"Antonio!" Kevin scowled "We don't ask who they are!"

"My name is Unikey, i am here to get him" Unikey pointed to Antonio. Then lifted up his hand and a load of rocks came shooting out and hit Antonio in the chest sending him flying back into a park bench.

The others saw the attack and started attacking Unikey but nothing affected him. Unikey spun round and kicked Emily in the stomach sending her to the ground un-Morphed.

"What do we do?" Emily cried out.

"Nothing we do is affecting him" The blue ranger pointed out. Unikey laughed

"Thats because i am no Nighlok, i am whats left of the Code 8 experiment"

"Code 8 experiment, the top secret one?" The green ranger asked (The code 8 experiment is what Antonio was in)

"No thats not possible" Antonio said in shock, Unikey turned around and started walking towards Antonio. Antonio tele-ported in front of the other rangers. and held out both his hands towards Unikey. Antonio summoned a large fire ball and throw it towards Unikey.

Unikey looked at the oncoming fire ball and smirked. He raised his hand sent it back towards Antonio. Antonio was to late to raise his Force field so the fire ball hit him and sent him flying back onto the ground.

"Antonio!" The red ranger screamed running towards Antonio. Antonio's eyes were closed and his body wasn't moving.

"Antonio..." The red ranger unmorphed falling to his knees next to Antonio. "Wake up!" Jayden lifted Antonios head placing it in his lap. "Antonio!"

Kevin, and Mia ran towards Antonio. Mike put Emily on his back and stood behind Jayden. The rangers looked at Unikey.

"Nothing you do can beat me. I will kill you all" Unikey threw an Electricity bolt at the rangers sending them in different directions. Emily and Mike landed inbetween two trees. Jayden landed next to the slide. Kevin and Mia landed next to the gate and Antonio landed in the river.


	3. Chapter 3

Alien

Jayden eyes fluttered open and he looked around.

"Antonio!" Jayden said in panic "Mike, Kevin, Emily, Mia" Jayden saw Kevins foot and ran towards him.

"Kevin, Mia wake up" Jayden shook Kevin and Mia until he saw them start to wake up. Then looked around for a while and finally saw Emily and Mike. Jayden managed to wake Mike up but Emily wasnt moving. Mike shook her harder and his eyes started to water.

"S-She's D-dead" Mike tried to keep his tears from falling.

"N-No she can't be" Mia sobbed in to her hands and fell to the floor. Tears ran down her face, she could barely breathe. Kevin kneed down beside Mia and started rubbing circles into her back.

**Emilys eyes started to open and she looked around. **

**"Mike" She called, as she took in her surroundings "Where am i?" **

**"In between life and death" a voice came from behind her. Emily turned around and saw Antonio. **

**"What do you mean?" Emily asked in confusion.**

**"You see when you are about to die, your spirit gets sent to a world that is between life and death" Antonio pointed around him and stood next to Emily "I have no idea what we do"**

**"For 24 hours you'll be here, I will give you a mission to do, if you fail that mission you will die, if you beat the mission you will be returned to your body" a voice spoke Antonio and Emily turned around to see a middle aged man standing there wearing a half black half and half white cloak "You will have to face all your worst fears. The faster you face them the faster you return, the longer you take, the longer you will be here" **

**"Who are you?" Emily asked **

**"I am life and death" He replied "I will send you to your destinations, Good luck" He said before disappearing. **

**"Antonio!" Emily screamed "Where are you? i can't see you, i can't see. The team will leave me they will kick me out because i can't fight if i'm blind." **

**(Bold is emily. Bold italic is antonio)**

_**"Emily, where are you?" Antonio shouted as he looked around he saw he was in the Shiba house.**_

_**"Antonio, just leave! We dont want you on our team" Jayden shouted **_

_**"W-What" Antonio stuttered **_

_**"LEAVE!" Jayden shouted as he pushed Antonio towards the door. Antonio looked stunned but ran out the house. Tears fell down his face. **_

_**"I d-don't unde-" Antonio cut him self of. "Wait!" Antonio smirked as he remembered what the mystery guy said "Thats not Jayden, Jayden would never do that" **_

**Emily was sat on the floor, she tried to stand up but tripped over her foot. She took a deep breathe and managed to get to her feet. She walked around a while. **

**"I could get used to this, its not that bad" She said taking a deep breathe. She suddenly tripped oversomething she turned her head and signed in surprise... She could see. Than to her shock and horror. She saw what tripped her over... Mike... Dead. **

**"Ahhhhh!" she screamed **

Jayden starred at Emilys limp body. She was going pale and didnt look so good.

"M-Mike take her to the shiba house, i have to look for Antonio!" Jayden said

"S-she D-dead" Mike pointed out

"Yes but we need to do her a proper funeral... now please" Mike nodded his head and picked the limp emily up in his arms. Mike, and mia walked of. Kevin went up to Jayden.

"I'll help look for Antonio with you!" Kevin said and they started to walk of. Jaydens heart stopped and his hands started to shake. He ran as fast as he could and saw Antonio laying on the river bank... Not moving.

"ANTONIO!" he cried in horror. He fell to his knees next to Antonio and let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Jayden" kevin said, looking at Antonio

"I'll make Unikey pay for this" Jayden shouted in anger, slamming his fists into the ground, and starring at his now dead lover.


	4. Chapter 4

Alien

Jayden held onto Antonio's cold hand and let the tears fall down his face. Kevin was in shock, Jayden was always the strong one. _They must have been really close... Well they were._Kevin scratched the back of his head.

"We got to get him back!" Kevin said sadly

"Y-yeah" Jayden stuttered, Jayden picked antonio's cold, wet body up in his arms and started to walk towards the Shiba house.

**"M-Mike" Emily cried and shook Mike but he didnt wake up. "Wake up!" she screamed and let the tears fall down her face.**

**"See what you did Emily" She heard someone say, Emily looked up and saw Serena standing there "If only i came instead of you... Mike would still be here" **

**"N-no its not my fault" Emily yelled. Serena disappeared in a puff of smoke. "You hear me Its not my fault" She kept yelling into the air. **

_**"You still out here, i told you to leave" Jayden scowled, Antonio turned around and saw jayden standing there. **_

_**"I know your not the Jayden i know and love. For one Jayden would never push me and two Jayden would of come around to the idea. No matter what the others said." Antonio said and took a step towards Jayden. Jayden smiled before disappearing. Antonio looked around confused.**_

_**"W-what?" Antonio questioned "The test, that was a test" Antonio signed in relief and walked into the Shiba house. He looked around and saw the rangers looking at him. Jayden was on the floor with his hands in his hair. **_

_**"Whats going on?" Antonio asked **_

_**"You lied to us" Mia said **_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Your an ALIEN!" Kevin screamed "All this time... i knew we couldn't trust you" **_

_**"No please!" Antonio begged "Forgive me"**_

_**"N-no" Jayden muttered "Just a dream" he muttered over and over **_

_**"Jayden" Antonio tried to get over to him but Mike pushed him away **_

_**"Just leave" He told Antonio**_

_**"NO!" Antonio yelled which got all there attention. **_

**"This isnt real" Emily stood up and looked down at Mike. "This isnt even my world... This cant be real" Emily walked away from Mike. She felt a sting in her heart that told her to go back, but she had to convince the Death-Life person that she was over her fear of losing Mike and people telling her she wasnt as good as Serena. **

**"You did well... Emily" Emily jumped and turned around to see the Death-Life person. **

**"What?" Emily asked in suprise. **

**"I picked all your fears... But there wasnt many!" Death-Life commented "You have beat the test and may go home"**

**"Wait- What about Antonio?" Emily asked **

**"he hasnt completed his test yet... 20 hours to go" He said and disappeared. Emily looked and saw a portal open up. "I guess this is the way home..." Emily smiled sadly because she was leaving with out Antonio. "Good luck Antonio" She muttered before stepping through.**

The rangers were sitting around. Emily and Antonio was in the medical bay on beds. They didn't know what to do, they had no idea where to go from here. How were they suppose to tell Emily's family. They didnt know about Antonio, he didnt have family. It must be hard for him.

"Ahh" they heard some one yell. Mike shot up

"Emily?" Mike shouted and ran towards the medical bay and saw Emily sitting there looking around confused. The others followed Mike and was in shock.

"Emily-" Mia fainted at the sight of Emily being alive... again.

"Whats going on?" Emily asked "Is this real?"

"Emily you were d-dead" Mike stuttered

"Where did you go?" Jayden asked

"This place, It was between life and death... Antonio's there, we have to over come all our fears" Emily said sadly "I dont what Antonio's doing... It was horrible" Emily cried out "Ever thing so fake... but so real."

"You ok now" Mike said running his hand through Emilys hair. Emily smiled

"Yeah"

"Maybe we can help Antonio out" Jayden said "Do you think we could?" jayden looked at Emily.

"I'm not sure" Emily muttered

"Get some rest" Mike said "We'll be just out there"

"Ok" she smiled and the others walked out. Jayden signed in relief

"So Antonios alive?" Mia asked

"Yeah" Jayden smiled "I hope he'll come back"

"I think i have i way to help him" Ji accounced "There is a power symbol that Jayden can use, to get to where Antonio is"

"Really?" Jayden asked and stood up

"You will have 4 hours there. You will need to come back after that other wise you'll be stuck there" Ji informed him and gave Jayden a picture of the symbol.

"OK" Jayden smiled and took the symbol and walked into the medical bay, he sat down at the end of bed and smiled at Antonio before he started to draw the power symbol.

-.-.-.-

After he finished drawing it he aimed it at Antonio, the power symbol dissolved into him. jayden looked confused for a second before collapsing.

_**The rangers looked at me in surprise "You have to listen i am not going anywhere... Jayden!" **_

_**"Get out" jayden screamed. Antonio shook his head and walked away. He hated this, all his fears coming to life. It just might be the death of him... which is kind of funny considering it is. **_

_**"Antonio" R-Jayden muttered, Antonio turned around and saw Jayden in shock. **_

_(R-Jayden is real Jayden)_

_**"Jayden?" Antonio asked **_

_**"Yeah its me" Jayden smiled. Antonio ran up to Jayden and wrapped his arms around Jaydens neck. **_

_**"Thank god" Antonio muttered, Jayden smiled brightly before kissing Antonio passionately. **_

_**Jayden broke the kiss and looked at Antonio in the eye.**_

_**"I love you!" Jayden smiled, Jayden loved having Antonio in his arms. He just wishes he could get Antonio out of here. "So... What is going on here?" Jayden asked **_

_**"Um... you and the others not excepting me." Antonio murmured **_

_**"I dont care what they say, i love you. So go back in there and tell me... Well other me what you think." Jayden said pointing to the door.**_

_**"Yes sir" Antonio mocked and walked back into the Shiba house. **_

The rangers lye jayden down on the bed next to Antonio. They hope Jayden can be fast because with Emily injured, Antonio dead... sort of and Jayden out for the count. They were down three rangers. Which leaves three rangers to defeat the Nighoks.

"I hope jayden can save Antonio, we really need him to help defeat Unikey" Mike told everyone "To be honest i thought this would be easy."

"Yeah, i think Antonio is the only one who can defeat him... With his new power" Mia told Kevin and Mike.

"Thats it" Ji said

"Antonio can channel other peoples emotions and powers. Maybe Antonio could channel Unikeys power and defeat him" Kevin finished.

"Ok, we have a plan" Mia said happily

"Two problems" Mike pointed out

"Whats that?" Mia asked in confusion.

"One, we need Antonio" Mike pointed out with a look that said 'Duh' "Two, Antonio doesnt know how to use his power"

"Thats true, but we can help him... Right?" Mia asked Kevin

"I hope, to be honest we really need Antonio more than ever before." Before anyone could answer the alarm sounded and the three rangers looked scared. Ji walked up to them "Unikey is by the beach attacking innocent people. You need to stop him" Ji frowned, at the thought of them doing it alone.

"W-we got it" Mia informed trying to sound confident. The others nodded and they ran out of the Shiba house and towards Unikey.

_**Antonio walked back out of the Shiba house with a smile on his face. He jumps into Jaydens arms and smiled. "I did it, another fear defeated" Jayden spun Antonio around and smiled back.**_

_**"I knew you could" Jayden laughed slightly.**_

_**"Thanks Jayden, i love you!" Antonio smiled sweetly and stepped back, they watched the surrounding change and a soft breeze go past them. Antonio saw and recognised the surrounding. **_

_**"No... NO...NO!" he screamed, Jayden looked around and realized he was at a science lab... A lab that got burnt down years ago... Antonios science lab.**_

AN: Not much as changed with this story, just a few minor spelling checks and adding a few lines. I did merge chapter 4 and 5 together though. To make a longer chapter :D Please Review, my lovely Manicers ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Alien

_**Antonio couldnt believe it, he never wanted to see this place again. His breathing hitched at his hands started to shake. Jayden hated seeing Antonio so scared. He grabbed Antonios shaking hands and made Antonio look him in the eye.**_

_**"This isnt real!" Jayden reassured "Believe that"**_

_**"I know, but it feels and looks so real i dont want to be here"**_

_**"I am here with you!" Jayden said and felt slightly weak**_

_**"Jayden your fading"Antonio pointed out, Jayden signed and looked down sadly **_

_**"I have to go back to the real world"**_

_**"No... you can't-"**_

_**"Its been 4 hours already?" Jayden asked himself. **_

_**"That means i have 15 hours until i die"**_

_**"Listen before i go, i want you to know. i love you and if you go i go"**_

_**"No Jayden" **_

_**"Antonio, i can't live without you" Jayden stroked Antonios cheek before disappearing. Antonio took a deep breathe and walked into the main lab area...**_

Unikey kicked the pink ranger in the stomach sending her into a tree, he turned around and shot the blue ranger in the chest with a fire ball. The blue ranger flew back and unmorphered. Unikey looked at the green ranger before he struck him with lighting. Mike fell to the floor unmorphing.

The pink ranger realised that she was the only one morphered. Unikey laughed "Today is the end of the rangers" the pink ranger panicked and looked around for help. Kevin and Mike were unconscious.

Unikey walked up to the pink ranger and pulled out his sword. He was about to take the final strike; she took a deep breathe and clenched her eyes shut. She waited for the hit... But it never came. The pink ranger opened her eyes and saw jayden had managed to push Unikey away.

"Thanks Jayden!" the pink ranger said, signing in relief

"Its ok!" The red ranger said and looked at Unikey "We need to defend him of, until Antonio gets here"

"I know" The pink ranger replied. Unikey looked at them with a smirk. Before shooting a beam at them, which threw them to the ground. They saw the sun was about to go down so most people were gone.

"Its been a long day" The red ranger commented before standing up, The pink ranger nodded in agreement, as they ran back into battle.

_**The lab workers looked at Antonio in surprise. "How did you get out?" The closest one questioned before he went to grab Antonio. Antonio put his hand up sending a gush of wind towards the lab worker, sending him flying against the wall. Antonio hated Scienctists for obvious reasons. **_

_**"What the hell?" the lab worker screamed he went to get up. Antonio turned him self into a tornado and destoryed everything in that room. He made the tornado bigger and bigger until the entire lab... well building was gone. **_

_**Antonio turned around and saw Death-Life appear. **_

_**"You have done well!" The guy dug out his watch and looked at the time "14 hours remaining. You rangers are very strong." Death-Life waved his arm and disappeared. Antonio turned around and saw a portal appear, he smiled and walked through it.**_

The pink and red ranger flew across the beach and landed hard on the floor. Both of them unmorphering. Unikey smiled and looked at the red ranger.

"These are the famous Samurai Rangers, that no one could defeat" Unikey walked up to Jayden and put his hand around Jaydens neck. Lifting Jayden of the floor. Unikey tightened his grip. Unikey laughed and looked at how pathitic the rangers were. "HAHA, this is the end, of the Red samurai."


	6. Chapter 6

Alien

Suddenly out of no where a hot, bright beam hit Unikey in the back. Forcing him to drop Jayden. Unikey angrily turned around and saw and angry looking Antonio.

"Touch my boyfriend again, i'll rip you apart." Antonio warned. Mia and Jayden was watching in shock as the bruised Antonio just saved Jaydens life.

Unikey smiled smugly and kicked Jaydens leg. Antonio's eyes turned black and his fists clenched. He raised his hand and made Unikey fly down the beach landing in the ocean. Antonio ran at the speed of light kicking Unikey in the head making him hit the floor once again.

Unikey shot a lighting blot at Antonio, which was easily dodged. Antonio placed his arms by his side and he slowly rised of the ground. Unikey looked confused but flew towards Antonio and attepted to kick him, to his suprise he bounced of some sort of force field.

Unikey landed on the floor with a crash. Antonio smirked and spun so fast, he disappeared. Antonio hit Unikey in the stomach, before landing on the ground himself. Unikey grunted in pain.

"No!" he screamed as he saw sparks came out of him "NO!" he screamed as he blew up into flames. Jayden went to run up to Antonio, but he put his hand up.

"It isnt finshed" on cue Unikey turned reappeared double the size. Antonio closed his eyes and a double of himself appeared in front of him. The antonio double jumped inside Unikey and moved around at the speed of light. Unikey screamed in pain as he felt everything everyone else felt. Emotions, pain, love, heartbreak, death, Everything.

Antonios empathy had picked up so many emotions it had destoryed Unikey for the second time. Antonio looked up and saw_ (D-Antonio is doudle antonio- other antonio) _D-Antonio standing in front of him.

"What?" Antonio looked confused as to why the double didnt come back to Antonio and make one person again.

"I only destroyed him because he hurt the one we love" D-Antonio informed Antonio before diappearing in the wind.

"Antonio what was that?" Mia asked.

"I guess all the emotions that i was feeling over the last few days, created another me. So when i astral projected he took the feelings with him and made a copy-" Antonio was cut of by Jayden who had pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god... i cant believe your back for good" Jayden muttered

"I know" Antonio breathed out "But i need to breathe"

"Sorry" Jayden said in surprise. Antonio smiled and interwined there fingers. All of a sudden Mike jumped up in shock.

"Where is he? Where's unikey?" Mike asked with his morpher at the ready than saw Antonio and looked shocked "When did you come back?"

"Few minutes ago" Antonio smiled and Mike smiled back. Mia helped Kevin to stand and they walked towards the Shiba house once again.

-.-.-.-

Once they got there Mike yawned loadly "I'm of to bed"

"Night" Antonio said and sat on the sofa.

"Night guys" Mia smiled and walked towards her room.

"Get some rest we have to look for the other Antonio tomorrow" Kevin told Jayden and Antonio before walking up the stairs. Jayden pulled Antonio into a hug. Antonio rested his head on Jaydens shoulder.

"I cant believe i'm back" Antonio smiled widely and he knew if he smiled anymore his face would crack.

"Yeah... Come on lets get some rest" Jayden went to pull Antonio of the sofa, but Antonio tele-ported them to their room. Antonio lay on the bed and felt his eyes close. Jayden laughed slightly and put antonio on his side of the bed and threw the covers over his body.

Jayden climbed in to bed wrapping his arms around Antonios body and smiled when Antonio snuggled into him. Jayden decided to enjoy the moment now because he new the battle had only just started.

_Mwahaha, another antonio, if you had already read this, on my other account, skip the next chapter and read the one after. That's the new stuff i've started to write out. Thank you my little Manicers :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Alien

D-Antonio is the double of the real antonio, which means one of them is going to die. There can only be one of them per universe other wise the world gets thrown out of balance and every thing will be destroyed. So the universe will slowly kill Antonio and D-Antonio until one of them is dead and the world goes back to normal.

D-Antonio wasn't going to be the one to die, he will have Jayden. You see D-Antonio has all Antonio's emotions which means he can't help but love Jayden aswell.

"I'll have jayden! Whether i have to destory the world to get him" D-Antonio growled and slammed his fist until the brick wall, then watched the blood drip down his hand.

XxXxX

Antonio bolted in bed and grabbed his hand in pain. He looked down and saw blood dripping down it.

Jayden's eyes slowly opened from the movement and went wide when he saw Antonio's hand.

"Antonio, baby. What happened?" Jayden said in shock as he jumped out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom. Returning seconds later with a wet cloth.

"I dont know, i woke up with a throbbing pain in my hand" Antonio winced. Jayden put his arm around Antonio's waist and lifted him of the bed.

"Come on, Lets get some ice and i'll be your servent for the day" Jayden frowned as he saw Antonio was in pain.

"Anything?" Antonio laughed

"Come on!" Jayden shook his head but couldnt keep the smile that crept onto his face.

"I see a smile" Antonio said in a sing-a-song voice

-.-.-.-

D-Antonio frowned as he felt a flutter in his stomach he felt what Antonio felt which means... D-Antonio smirked evilly and sat down on the cold, hard ground and started connecting to Antonio through a mind link.

-.-.-.-

Jayden grabbed the ice pack and slowly placed it on Antonio's hand, smiled thankfully in return.

"So you dont have any idea of how this happened?" Jayden asked nicely

"No, i mean i woke up with it" Antonio looked down, Antonio suddenly felt angry "God how many times do i have to tell you that, was you hoping i made a mistake. So you could kick me of the team."

"W-what? of course not antonio i lov-"

"Dont say things you dont mean!" Antonio shouted and than guilt washed over his body "Jayden i didnt mean that i-" Antonio was cut of as he collapsed on the floor. Jayden got out of his shocked state and ran over to Antonio.

"Antonio!" he shouted and started shaking the limp body. Jayden panicked as he felt for a pulse and let a sign on relief when he finally found one... _He has one but its faint _Jayden thought and lifted the unconscious body to the medical bay.


	8. Chapter 8

Alien

Jayden paced up and down outside the medical bay door, waiting for Ji to come with the news. He just couldn't believe that Antonio was in there again. He had only just got Antonio back, he wasn't going to let him slip away again, he couldn't let him slip away again.

Suddenly the door opens and all the Rangers are gathered around Ji waiting for an answer.

"What's going on Ji, is he ok?" Jayden asked in a hurry.

"I can't figure out whats wrong. I've run many tests but none have actually come out positive. He's losing a lot of energy and is unconscious. If he carries on the way he is, he won't make it." Ji imformed them, his voice full of sadness.

"I can't believe it!" Emily cried out "Poor Antonio" Mike put his hand on Emily's shoulder reassuring her that is was going to be ok, but he didnt say the words out load. In fear of Jayden getting angry. _Speaking of Jayden_. Mike looked up at Jayden, he could clearly see that Jayden was broken, he had tearsin his eyes, but he was trying to stay strong.

"Why don't you go in?" Mike said, looking aat Jayden with sadness.

"Yeah" Jayden said ever so faintly, but walked into the medical bay room, where Antonio lye. He closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at his struggling body, barely breathing, not moving.

Jayden finally broke and let the tears fall down, grabbing hold of Antonio's hand and holding it close.

"Antonio, please! You can't leave me here" Jayden kissed Antonio's knuckles, and let his tears run down his face. "I love you so much" Jayden put a hand into his pocket clutching hold of something special, something that meant a lot to him and would one day mean a lot to Antonio.

"You know, when he dies, we can be together forever" Startling Jayden, he spun around and was face to face with D-Antonio.

"You!" Jayden accused "Your doing this"

"No, baby. The universe is doing this" D-Antonio smiled taking a step forward. Jayden noticed the movement and stepped back, watching him closely.

"Don't call me that, your not Antonio" Jayden spat, looking down at his boyfriend.

"That's where your wrong, i am him. I have his memories his emotions, his body." D-Antonio showed Jayden his hand and smirked. "I want you to be with me, even if i have to destroy the world to get you."

"No, i won't be with you ever, your not Antonio!" Jayden agrued. D-Antonio moved at the speed of light, pinning Jayden to the wall.

"You will be with me" D-Antonio spat out, kissing Jayden harshly. Jayden tried pulling away and moving his head, it's only when D-Antonio pulled back the kiss stopped. "Your coming with me!" D-Antonio laughed.

"Jayden?" Kevin said, pushing open the door, to see D-Antonio pulling Jayden towards him by the arm.

"I'll be going now" D-Antonio smirked and tele-ported out, leaving behind a soft breeze.

"Jayden!" Kevin yelled "Guys, come here fast!"

"Kevin what's wrong?" Mia asked, when entering the room.

"The other Antonio, took Jayden." Kevin said told them, spinning around to face the real Antonio he looked confused.

"What! How do we find him?" Emily asked, clutching hold of Mike's hand.

"I think only Antonio, knows that" Ji said finally "There is a connection between the two. The other Antonio came from Antonio, so they are phyically connected. What ever one feels the other does. Thats why the universe is killing them. The universe is trying to set things right, so its killing them both, because it doesnt know who's the right one."

"Ok, so what do we do?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, we can't kill him, because that would kill are Antonio aswell." Kevin said wisely.

Standing there shocked the rangers looked at each other, wondering what they would do, to fix this.

_AN: Hiyya Manicers, i have finally done the next chapter. YAY! I'm sorry for the late update, i have no excuse. I hope you enjoy it and i will do as many chapters as i can :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Alien

Jayden struggled against the ropes that had his hands and feet tied together.

"Don't struggle!" D-Antonio demanded him "It'll make things worse"

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Jayden asked

"Because i love you!" D-Antonio shouted "I love you, and you love me"

"No, I love the real Antonio, your just made up from left over emotions."

"NO, I'M MADE FROM YOUR EMOTIONS, I'M MADE FROM THE RANGERS EMOTIONS, I'M HERE BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU!" D-Antonio yelled in anger, slowly the connection started to slip from his control...

-.-.-.-

The rangers came back from a Nighlok attack. They were tired and bruised and just wanted their team members and friends back.

"Any luck Ji?" Kevin asked

"No, I can't find him anywhere" Ji signed sadly.

"Maybe i can help" The rangers looked up in surprise.

"ANTONIO!" Emily shrieked in happiness "Wait... Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me" Antonio laughed lightly "The other me, had me in trapped inside my mind. He over powered me and had control over my body, he must have lost control over that connection."

"Were so glad your ok!" Mia smiled, pulling Antonio into a hug.

"Yeah but for how long?" Antonio questioned "The universe wants one of us gone, to restore balance. If the Balance falls out of place then the whole universe will be destroyed."

"What?" Kevin questioned

"I know, pretty bad isnt it amigo" Antonio smiled sadly.

"How do we, you know, defeat you?" Mike asked, scratching the back of his head.

"To be honest, i don't know" Antonio said "But first, lets find Jayden."

"Alright" The rangers echoed and grabbed a hold of Antonio, so he could tele-port them out.

-.-.-.-

Jayden slid back slightly. Watching D-Antonio pace around, trying to figure things out.

"Why?" D-Antonio yelled "Why don't you love me? How come you love him but not me?!" He furiously said, tears filling his eyes and him starring at Jayden with love and anger.

"Please, calm down!" Jayden said calmly, wondering how Antonio was doing.

"No!" D-Antonio screamed raising his hand.

"NO STOP!" Antonio yelled,

"Jayden!" Kevin smiled

"You alright man?" Mike asked

"Yeah" Jayden replied smiling at Antonio. D-Antonio turned towards the other rangers wuth fury.

"Well, isnt this a happy reunion" D-Antonio snarled

"This guy is nothing like you, dude" Mike commented.

"Please, just let him go" Antonio begged

"No!" D-Antonio grabbed Jayden pulling him off the floor, but Antonio threw a fire ball in D-Antonio direction, hitting him of the chest. D-Antonio dropped Jayden to the floor and flew backwards into the cave wall.

"Guys you grab Jayden. While i destract well, me" Antonio told them, and carried on throughing fire balls in the direction of D-Antonio, but D-Antonio wasn't having it, he wasn't going to be defeated. He tele-ported out and appeared behind Antonio, waving his hand and throwing him against the wall.

"Antonio!" Jayden cried out

"Just go, i'll meet you outside." Antonio said, struggling to get up but carrying on the fight. THe rangers did as instructed and got Jayden out of the cave and started to untie the ropes. Once the ropes were of and on the floor, Jayden went to reenter the cave, to help Antonio, but he came out.

"Antonio?" Jayden questioned.

"Yeah, it's me!" Antonio smiled and looked at the others. "Turns out i can kill him"

"Really? Thats great!" Emily exclaimed "So, it's all over now?"

"It's far from over, we still have all the nighloks, but as far as Unikey and the other Antonio goes, it's over" Jayden smiled. Grabbing his boyfriends hand he started walking way. A small grin coming over Antonio's face as he holds Jaydens hand tighter and looks back at the cave entrance.

_AN: Ohhh, whats going to happen next... LOL Please review my amazing Manicers :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Alien

Inside the cave lay a bruised and bloodied Antonio.

"Hello?" He questioned as he gets up and looks around "Where is everyone?" He questions as he slowly limps out side, surprising finding him self... Alone. Antonio trys to tele-port out and back to the Shiba house, but just ends up a few away from the cave. Collapsing onto the ground. Antonio's eyes slide shut and he falls unconscious.

-.-.-.-

The rangers finally make it back to the Shiba house and they all depart. Mike and Emily hand in hand towards Mike's room. Along with Kevin and Mia, towards Kevins room.

"No action tonight mi amigo's, catch up on some rest" Antonio laughs.

"I'm so glad your okay" Jayden smiles and pecks Antonio's lips. "Come on, lets go to bed"

"Yes sir!" Antonio smiles and follows Jayden back to their room.

***The next morning***

Antonio crawls out of bed before any of the others wake up and smiles down at Jayden.

"Um, this is truely perfect" Antonio smirked before falling onto his knees in pain, all over his body, his head. "AHHH!" Antonio screamed and he clutched onto his stomach.

"Antonio!" Jayden shot out of bed and was by his side with in seconds "Are you ok?"

"I don't need you babying me" Antonio snapped, while lifting himself of the floor and towards the bathroom. Closing and locking it behind him.

_Is this really my Antonio, or is he astral version?_ Jayden thought to himself, as he heard Antonio puking into the toilet. Jayden walked out the room and down towards the kitchen, where the others were now sat.

"Hey, Jay, you okay?" Mike asked, between spoonfuls of cereal.

"I don't think thats Antonio, he's different!" Jayden informed them sadly.

"You mean like other Antonio different?" Kevin asked

"Yeah" Jayden responded. "I'm gonna head back towards the cave, see if he was telling the truth. Keep a close eye on Antonio and don't tell him where i want, say i'm training."

"Yeah sure, you want someone to go with you?" Mia asked.

"No thats alright, i'm sure he's just tired from the last couple of days" Jayden forced a smile and walked back, heading towards the caves.

-.-.-.-

Antonio finally managed to get up of the floor and walk a few steps, before he ran out of energy and sat on the floor, tired and slowly dieing.

"Antonio?" Antonio looked up through half open eyes and smiled brightly.

"Jayden, where'd you do?" Antonio asked. Jayden looked confused and crouched down in front of him.

"You came out of the cave, told me that you defeated the other Antonio, that it was over." Jayden told him.

"no, i didn't, Jayden it's me, i swear..." Antonio pleaded

"I'll take you back, to the Shiba house, come on" Jayden helped Antonio up and slowly started his way back to the Shiba house, all these thoughts running though his head. Who is the real Antonio?

_AN: In the next chapter Antonio 1 is the Antonio was left at the cave. Antonio 2 is the Antonio who went with Jayden and the other rangers. :) Please Review thank you Manicers._

_PS- This was like a filler chapter. _


	11. Chapter 11

Alien

Jayden and Antonio 1 had finally made it back to the Shiba house, Jayden pushed open the door and placed Antonio on the sofa.

"Ji!" Jayden yelled, staring at Antonio, who was now laying on the sofa, unconscious.

"Jayden whats wro..." Ji stopped himself mid sentence seeing the Antonio laying on the sofa. "Jayden, I thought you said the other Antonio was dead!"

"I thought he was, thats what Antonio told us, but i went back and i found him" Jayden pointed to Antonio on the sofa.

"I'll go get the other rangers" Ji walked out the room and moments lately, walked back into the room with the other rangers.

"Hey bab-" Antonio's 2's eyes widened and he pointed an accusing finger at Jayden "YOU WENT BACK WITHOUT TELLING ME!"

"Listen, Antonio-"

"No, we need to kill him" Antonio 2 stormed towards the sofa but Jayden stood in the way.

"Your not hurting him" Jayden said, looking down at the unconscious form.

"So, your on his side now!" Antonio 2 yelled

"You lied Antonio you said the other Antonio was dead" Mike saidfrom behind him

"I thought he was" Antonio 2 admitted looking down at the ground and back up again. "Why don't you believe me Jayden?"

"I'm just confused" Jayden tried

"No, you think I'm evil" Antonio yelled and walked out.

-.-.-.-

The two Antonio's were standing in the middle of the room, staring at each other with pure anger, while the other rangers were standing around staring at the two with utter confusion.

"So, which one of you is the real Antonio?" Mike asked

"I am!" They replied simultaneously

"No, Just tell them who you are!" Antonio 2 growled

"I am the real Antonio, you got to believe me Mi amigo's" Antonio 1 turned his head and looked at the rangers, pleading that they will realise the truth.

"No your not!" Antonio 2 yelled.

"I know, how we can tell who's who." Jayden annouced, both Antonio's looked towards Jayden waiting for him to tell them.

_AN: These Chapter are getting shorter but its coming to an end soon :P unless anyone has an amazing idea i can do to make it longer. Please review my amazing Manicers._


	12. Chapter 12

Alien

Jayden took a deep breathe looking at each of the rangers.

"We ask them what they remember after they split." Jayden accounced "They know what each other felt but they didn't know exactly what happened!"

"Good idea!" Emily praised "Okay, Antonio from the cave, your Antonio 1. Antonio who came home with us, is Antonio 2" Emily labled

"Yeah, now Antonio 2, tell us what you remember after the split." Mike continued. Antonio 2 looked at Jayden before finally speaking.

"Well, Antonio 1 killed Unikey and then disappeared in the wind..." Um Antonio 2 struggled "We went home, went to bed, the next morning i had a hurt hand and collapsed" Antonio 2 finished with a smug smirk.

"After Antonio 2 disappeared in the wind. Mike jumped up asking where Unikey was, and when i got there. Jayden pulled me into a hug, then we started going back home. Once we got home Mike, Kevin and Mia went to bed, Emily was still in medical bay at the time. Then me and Jayden tele-ported up to the bedroom. I went to sleep near enough straight away and the next morning. I woke up with an injured hand, we went down to get Ice. Now thats when i yelled at Jayden just before collapsing." Antonio 1 turned to Antonio 2 "Now that's what happened Mi Amigo"

"Antonio 1 is the real Antonio, it's in more detail and its exactly what happened" Jayden said, smiling at Antonio. Antonio smiled and walked towards him, interwining their fingers.

"Now, why don't you just go!" Antonio said, looking at D-Antonio.

"Because he's mine" D-Antonio shouted.

"Wait, what happened in the cave!" Mike interrupted.

"Well..."

_**Struggling to get up but carrying on the fight, Antonio put up a force field to deflect the on coming fire ball. D-Antonio smirked, as he tele-ported behind Antonio again. This time Antonio expected it and turned around, swinging his hand making D-Antonio fly against the side of the cave. D-Antonio got up slowly, looking at Antonio in anger. As he ran towards him, with an energy ball in hand, throwing it when Antonio wasnt expecting it. **_

_**Antonio got hit in the chest by the energy ball, crashing against a bolder, he looked up with blurred vision. D-Antonio smirked and kicked Antonio in the stomach, making him lose conscious. **_

"You as-"Jayden went towards D-Antonio with fury in his eyes

"Jayden!" Antonio pulled Jadyen back and made Jayden look him in the eyes. "I'm fine, I promise, lets just worr-" Antonio held onto his stomach in pain. The looked up and saw that D-Antonio was doing the same.

"The universe..." Antonio muttered out.

"How do we solve this?" D-Antonio asked "Neither of us can die, without the other dieing, so how..."

"An alternate universe" Ji spoke up "We can send the other to an alternate universe."

"But won't the same thing happen again?" Kevin asked.

"Theirs a universe, every clone, or double that has been created, gets sent their. Many rangers have sent people who don't belong in this universe there, to protect this universe."

"So, i'm going to be sent away like rubbish?" D-Antonio asked.

"No, there's over 1 million people there so far." Ji said. "You'll fit in fine there." D-Antonio looked around sadly, taking one last look at Jayden... Before deciding...

"No, why do i have to go, and not him" D-Antonio growled pointing his finger at Antonio.

"Antonio" Antonio stepped forward and looked at himself. D-Antonio stared back "It's like looking in the mirror"

"It is. I am you. I was made from you" D-Antonio commented.

"That's why you have to go to this other universe." Antonio leaned in to whisper "You'll find your mr right some day. Your not in love with Jayden i am. You just need to figure out a way to get rid of my emotions and replace them with yours."

"Alight, fine" D-Antonio waved hand "How do i get there?"

"There's a power symbol." Ji looked at Jayden "Could you do the symbol"

"Sure." Jayden smiled towards Antonio, smiling at the fact that Antonio was finally going to be okay.

"Alright, then lets get on it" D-Antonio snapped

"You might want to check out some anger management classes" Mike smirked, while sitting down on the sofa, wrapping his arm around Emily's waist.

"I don't have anger management" D-Antonio growlled angrly.

"Well, here's your lift" Jayden accouned pointing to the portal.

"That was fast." Kevin pointed out

"Yeah, it was a pretty basic power symbol" Jayden replied. Antonio walked up to D-Antonio and hugged him. Whispering "Good luck mi amigo" in his ear.

"Thanks" D-Antonio smiled.

"Now i see the similarties" Mike smiled, Jayden nodded in agreement, while D-Antonio and Antonio pulled a part. D-Antonio turned around, with one final wave good bye he stepped through the portal.

"Now is it finally over!" Emily grouned from on the sofa.

"It's far from over, we still have all the nighloks, but as far as Unikey and the other Antonio goes, it's over" Antonio smiled, grabbing Jaydens hand. The other rangers looked at him in shock.

"You two really are a like" Mike said in shock

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked in confusion

"Thats exactly what the other Antonio said, when Emily asked the last time" Kevin imformed him.

"Now to celebrate, I'll cook" Mia beamed, heading of into the kitchen. Missing the looks of horror and disgust.

"It's good to be back." Antonio smiled.

"Antonio?" Jayden said

"Yeah?" Antonio turned his head, looking down at Jayden for a second in confusion, then realised what's happening.

"MIA! COME IN HERE QUITE!" Emily shouted, Mia ran back into the room, and stood in the door way, in shock.

_**AN: The next chapter is going to be so short, it's also the very last chapter whahaha. Can you guess what's going to happen. I bet some of you will get it right lol. Thanks for reading Manicer's and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **_


	13. Chapter 13

Alien

"Will you marry me?" Jayden asked, with a hopeful but nervous glint in his eyes.

"OMG, yes" Antonio smiled brightly and looked at Jayden in pure happiness. Jayden jumped up and pulled him in a huge hug, kissing him on the lips.

"Congradulations guys!" Mike smiled, while Jayden slipped the ring on Antonio's finger.

"Congradulations" Mia and Emily said simulatiously

"What about the Shiba line? Will it end here?" Kevin asked

"Nope" Antonio smirked

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked

"Males from the planet Glasgol can get pregnant." Antonio smiled and sat on the sofa.

"Antonio!" Jayden said in shock.

"What?" Antonio asked clueless, than realisation dawned on him. "Oh god, I'll be back in a bit" Antonio shouted as he ran off out the door.

"Where's he going?" Mia asked

"To get a pregnancy test" Jayden admitted while heading towards the door.

"We should celebrate the returning of Antonio, the engagement, and the maybe pregnancy. I'll cook" Mia smiled, walking of out the door.

"I blame you" Mike said, pointing his finger at Jayden.

"Sorry guys" Jayden said sheeplessly. Then looked at Ji. "At least you don't have to worry about the Shiba finally line, stopping at me anymore"

"Well, thats a good point" Ji smiled "Congradulations Jayden"

"Thanks Ji." Jayden smiled as Antonio ran back through the door, with a pregnancy test in hand.

"How did you explain that?" Emily asked Antonio

"I told them my sister might be Pregnant" Antonio mumbled

"You don't have a sister" Mike pointed out.

"They didn't know that." Antonio rushed out, running towards the bathroom.

-.-.-.-

5 minutes later, Antonio walked into the room, pregnancy test in hand.

"I'm pregnant" Antonio mumbled

"Really?" Jayden smiled

"Yeah"

"Are you happy about this?" Jayden said, worry seeping into his voice.

"How's it going to come out?" Antonio shouted in shock

"We'll figure it out" Jayden pulled Antonio into a hug

"Were going to be Aunts" Emily squealed in delight. Jayden looked at her for a second before smiling.

"Yeah, you are" Jayden agreed. Emily smiled happily.

"I wonder whether its going to be a boy or girl" Antonio questioned, interwining his fingers with Jaydens.

"I hope it's a girl" Emily smiled.

"I hope it's a boy, we can teach it the ways of the Samurai then" Mike put in.

"And a girl can't learn the ways of a Samurai?" Emily questioned

"Oh, you've dropped you self in it now, Mike" Kevin laughed out and Antonio smiled, this is how it's suppose to be.

"How fighting with Nighloks" Jayden said strickly.

"What? but Jayden i can help" Antonio insisted

"Nope, i don't want are baby getting hurt." Jayden agrued back

"This is going to be a very long month" Antonio groaned

_9 months and 5 days later, Antonio had the babies, they had to do a gender switching power symbol for the babies to come out, which Antonio was not pleased with. Insisting that they could just stay in there._

_Antonio gave birth to four healthy babies. 2 girls and 2 boy. First born was a beautiful girl, taking after Antonio with the tanned skin, dark brown hair and dark eyes. Her names was Trini Mia Shiba. _

_The next born was another girl pale skin, light brown hair and Jaydens eyes. Her name Maya Emily Shiba. _

_The third to be born was a boy, Clane Kevin Shiba, he has the tanned skin, brown hair and Jaydens eyes._

_The last to be born was another boy, Zhane Mike Shiba, he has tanned skin, black hair and Antonio's eyes. _


End file.
